


Happy Times, Kittens & Strawberries

by orphan_account



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-28
Updated: 2014-05-28
Packaged: 2018-01-26 22:55:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1705619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Willow, Tara, and their new kitten relax on a normal afternoon at UC Sunnydale - eating strawberries. This takes place in the middle of season 4.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Times, Kittens & Strawberries

**Author's Note:**

> I seriously ate strawberries while writing this... maybe my love for them made me write the story. YAY FOR HAPPY TIMES BEFORE THE DARKNESS THAT HAPPENS IN THE LATER SEASONS OF BtVS AND STRAWWWWWWBBBBEEEERRRRIIIIIEEEESSS!!!!!!! (Miss Kitty Fantastico interrupts this message to say that the world should suffer because I neglected to mention kittens on that list)
> 
> Sorry. I feel hyper right now and didn't feel like writing about a character who died and was an invisible spirit. 
> 
> Maybe next time you probably shouldn't read my notes... they're getting crazier and crazier. :)

"You know, maybe we should have bought these without the leaves attached," Willow said as she tore off one by one the stems of the strawberries, gritting her teeth each time that one leaf would tear off, but the others wouldn't. The other Wiccan, a blond haired girl, smiled and giggled as Willow finally gave up; her grand total of strawberries prepared being five. "You have a go at it, missy." Willow muttered in fake frustration. Tara walked up to the strawberries, and pulled out a knife that she would usually use to eat with. 

"You know, this makes your life so much easier," Tara said, showing the knife to Willow, and cutting the stem off the strawberry with ease. 

"But then you cut off some of the top of the strawberry." Willow whimpered, putting on her pouty face. The red-haired teenager turned away and scooped up a black and white kitten. "Miss Kitty agrees with me, you know." The kitten stared up at both girls, with a confused look on her face, as if she had no idea what the couple was talking about. 

"I think she might've been too busy playing with the yarn to notice." Tara said, cutting off the stems of another ten strawberries. Willow pulled back the curtains to the window, letting in some natural light. 

"Oh, look! Buffy's talking to Riley." Willow said, smiling down as she looked at the two people talking, hoping that they were bonding to each other. Not everyone was blind to the attraction the two had to each other. 

"That's good." Tara said absentmindedly, focused on cutting another fifteen strawberries. Willow turned back to Tara, walking up to her. 

"Woah, slow down there, baby. It's not like we're feeding a hungry Slayer, too." Willow smiled at her girlfriend, and put the cut strawberries in a bowl for them to eat. Tara put the knife away, a light smile on her gentle face, and sat on the bed next to Willow, patting on a spot for Miss Kitty to sit on. The black and white kitten eagerly jumped up and curled up next to Tara's hip, the kitten's eyes closed contently.

The two sat in comfortable silence for a while, eating the strawberries. The juicy red juice tasted sweet, and made the two smile while eating the fruit. Slowly, the bowl eventually sat empty, and the two collapsed together on the bed, contentedly full. 

Miss Kitty mewed at the loss of warm Tara to keep her company, and moved herself between the couple, purring happily as she found another comfortable spot. Tara and Willow both smiled at each other, and lost their themselves in each other's eyes. It was a perfect lazy afternoon. 

"Mmmm... nothing like happy times, strawberries, and kittens to make your day." Willow whispered.

"What about Taras?" The blonde girl asked Willow in mock confusion. Willow smiled and kissed Tara lightly.

 

"And Taras, too."

**Author's Note:**

> I feel warm and fuzzy writing this, and now I don't want to get up and out of my couch. This is a problem. :P
> 
> EDIT: I finally got out of my couch. Yay me! Also, as I do these edits, there are people reading this. Like, seriously. It's scary.


End file.
